Don't Mess With Bruce's Friends
by StoryGirl.98
Summary: The Avengers go hangout at the park. A couple of teens start insulting them, and Bruce is not amused. Oneshot.


The day had gone smoothly enough, watching a movie, then going out for shwarma, getting some new video games and books. A simple Saturday, the kind anyone would be with. Just the six Avengers hanging out, and having fun on one of the rare days that the world wasn't in danger.

That afternoon they headed to the park. Upon arriving, Tony, Clint and Thor had ran immediately to an old swing set and tried to see who could swing highest, while Natasha, Steve and Bruce stood awkwardly to the side, pretending the didn't know the other half of the super hero team. The Avengers then went on to get some ice cream, and after that they sat around a picnic table, just chatting and occasionally teasing each other. One table wasn't big enough to fit all of them, so Bruce was the one who left to go sit on a nearby park bench, reading one of the new books he had gotten that day.

It was when Tony tried to show Steve how to work a smart phone when the day started to go sour.

Steve understood the concept of mobile phones, but the internet, email, and other various add-ons confused him a little. Tony couldn't go for more than a few seconds of showing off the expensive phone without Steve interrupting with some question, that usually had a simple answer. Tony didn't mind, he knew Steve was still adjusting to modern life. What he did mind was the two teenage idiots laughing every time Steve asked a question. Tony and Steve did their best to ignore them, but then they soon starting insulting Steve out loud.

"Are you really that stupid? Seventy years in an iceberg damage your brain, pops?" One called.

"Don't you mean popcicle?" the other said, causing them to erupt into more laughter at the dumb joke.

"Knock it off," Natasha said irritably.

"I wasn't talking to you, frizzy hair," the taller of the two said.

Natasha got that look in her eye that meant someone was about to be killed, but after Clint nudged her and said something about killing civilians being against the law, she simply turned around and ignored them, and tried to get back into the conversation she was having with Thor and Clint.

The teenagers, however, were persistent, and their rude comments soon turned into insults about all five sitting at the picnic table.

Steve's lack of tech knowledge, the clothes Tony was wearing, the way Thor talked, the curliness of Natasha's hair, Clint's sunglasses.

Despite the satisfying thought of beating the crap out of both of them running through all of their minds, the Avengers all managed to keep their cool and tune the morons out. All of the Avengers but Bruce, that is.

At first he ignored the comments too. With glance at his friends he saw that the insults didn't hurt, they were just annoyed at being bothered. But when they started pointing out all the little flaws that the Avengers normally ignored, he felt something pressing at the back of his mind. Something begging to be let out.

It reasoned with him, tried to make him give into the anger that was rising up. It brought back memories of Bruce being teased and bullied as a little kid, and it said that though they might not be showing it, the comments might hurt, like they had hurt him long ago. They were his friends, and they shouldn't be hurt. Not when he was around.

He felt himself growing hotter, and the familiar feeling of anger started to get stronger. His vision got a little blurry, but he could still hear the insults.

_Old man, was directed at Steve._

Bruce's skin was now a light shade of green.

_Shakespeare voice, to Thor._

Bruce calmly stood from the bench.

_Weirdo, for Clint._

Bruce gently set his book down.

_Rat's nest on your head, spoken to Natasha._

Bruce let the anger come.

_Genius freak, aimed at Tony._

Bruce let the Hulk come out.

Needless to say, the teenagers were scared out of their wits and at Hulk's roar they ran off like the wimps they were.

They learned a simple lesson that day.

Don't mess with Bruce Banner's friends.

* * *

**A/N: **I was just going to write about Bruce and what he felt when Hulking out, and then this happened. I'm happy with how it came out. Sorry about the lame insults, though. Not good at making fun of people. Just blame the lame insults on the teens' stupidity.


End file.
